


Baby, Your Electric Love

by uwusunflower



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Highschool AU, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), RuPaul's Drag Race References, Season 11 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians, scarlet envy - Freeform, scyvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusunflower/pseuds/uwusunflower
Summary: Scarlet made Yvie hope for lots of things, deep down. She hoped that one day they would have a relationship more intimate than chattering if they spotted one another in the lunchroom. She hoped they would be more than friendly smiles or Scarlet giving her a cute little wave at a football game while she was cheering and Yvie was on the sidelines, desperately trying to avoid looking at the redhead in that tiny little skirt. Yvie hating that she let herself hope for a girl like Scarlet.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Baby, Your Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Oneshot Week pals!! :) here’s a little scyvie soulmate au moment for the kids <33 title is taken from the song Electric Love by BØRNS! hehe, if you like it please be sure to reboot &/or leave kudos or a comment!! Love you angels!!

“If i were you, which I’m not, but I’m still smarter than you in this instance, I’d grow a pair and go talk to her instead of stalking her from the corner all night,” Vanjie spoke bluntly, the tilting her plastic cup back to her lips to take a swig of whatever alcoholic substance she was indulging in. 

Yvie shifted, arms crossed over her chest in a state of discomfort. “Yeah, right. “Hi Scarlet, I know you’re probably just bi-curious and already have a soulmate, but your sexual confusion and ginger-fantasy complex, really get my lady parts going, wanna makeout?”” The girl mocked, feeling like a fool for even showing up at yet another one of Kameron’s house parties. Yvie wasn’t the type of girl who voluntarily went to parties under any circumstances, much less the type to enjoy the combination of drunken teenagers and the stench of cheap weed. The only comfort about attending these sort of events, against her will and only due to Vanjie’s I distance, was knowing that there would always be an available corner for her to sulk in somewhere. 

Nonetheless, being broke in the bank didn’t mean you couldn’t window shop. Leaning against the wall, Yvie felt her eyes following the redhead as she chatted with another cheerleader, named Ariel or something for all Yvie cared. Her eyes were animated as she talked, and she every so often she’d tug on the ruffled hem of her Ivy colored skirt, as if it was going to suddenly come down further than mid-thigh. She had long since abandoned the strappy espadrille wedges she was wearing when she walked in only hours ago, and now was barefoot, Yvie having glanced down to see her toes were painted a light blue color. 

Vanjie shrugged, giving her friend a once over. “It’d be better than what you’ve got now, falling in love with your probably-soulmate from afar instead of shooting your shot,” she huffed, shaking her head. “One little touch and you’d know, Yves. Why haven’t you just bumped into her in the hallway or something so you could know?”

Vanjie had found Brooke about three years ago, after Brooke and her family moved to the states from Canada, to further pursue her mom’s philanthropy work. They bumped into eachother on Brooke’s first day, mid-semester when Vanjie has been assigned to give her a tour around campus. The tall blonde girl was quiet, not talking much around new people due to some of her anxious tendencies, but her calm, quiet stature balanced out the hurricane of a human that was Miss Vanessa Vanjie Mateo. Where Vanessa was wild, loud and sometimes too caught up in the excitement of life to think things through, Brooke tethered her back down to reality, always supportive, and gentle. 

It formed a certain sickness in Yvie’s stomach, watching Brooke and Vanjie’s clingy canoodling every day. Despite her happiness for her best friend finding her lifelong lover, envy still puddles inside her. As standoffish as Yvie was, she too fell victim to that ever longing tugg in her chest that ached to be with her own soulmate. She’d spent so many of those early years tripping on ”accident,” and letting her fingers graze against those of classmates when loaning them a pencil or passing out graded papers. At an undefined point in her life, Yvie felt that hope significantly dimming. What did a soulmate matter when you had already spent so long alone?

Having noticed the taller teenage girl gone quiet, Vanjie took on a much gentler tone of voice, voice as close to a whisper as she could handle. “It’s not a dig, Yves. I know you push your feelings away but I’ve seen how you look at her, why won’t you just give yourself the relief of knowing?”

Letting out a sigh, Yvie walked away from Vanjie. “I need a fucking drink if you’re gonna force me into being emotionally vulnerable,” she mumbled under her breath, not caring if Vanjie heard her harshness or not. To her relief, the spunky girl had already left after being brushed off, most likely in search of her partner. 

It took a while to shuffle through the crowded house, pushing through the crowd of potheads, soon-to-be dropouts, and try hard teenage girls. She was careless enough to grab a miscellaneous, mostly full can of something containing hopefully-high alcohol content sitting on Kameron’s counter. As she tossed her head back, taking a fast swig, she winced. Manslaughter, Misogyny, and Fraud were one thing, but cheap beer was absolutely criminal, and it felt like acid traveling down Yvie’s throat. 

She stood, halfway leaning against the marble kitchen counters as the green-haired girl’s eyes drifted throughout the place. Kameron had her work cut out for her, as the kitchen was littered with enough plastic solo cups to wipe out sea turtles as a species entirely. Yvie had to take note of dodging a few mysterious puddles in her search for a drink, and the night was barely going. Yet another girl from Scarlet’s cheer team and a boy who looked significantly older than her, heavy facial hair that came across as too mature for just a little testosterone coming into play, she thought to herself. They were making out, and rather aggressively at that. It felt wrong to look but she also couldn’t peel her eyes away, her mind swirling almost as much as her stomach. She didn’t know if her repulsion came from watching two heterosexuals get their freak on in the middle of her friend’s kitchen, or jealousy. 

As much as she pushed the idea away, Yvie on the inside? She was desperate for that feeling of reluctance, that quiet longing always humming in her chest, to disappear. Maybe it was the divorced parents, maybe it was her over-attached relationship with being a realist, but she only foresaw bad things coming out being born to genuinely love one person for your entire life. 

Sparing a glance down at her wrist, Yvie didn’t know what she expected, the small heart shape on her wrist remained black, overtop of a vein. It had been that way for 17 years, why would it suddenly change overnight. She still remembered the day Vanjie met Brooke, how she tossed her backpack carelessly into her bedroom floor, shoving her wrist into her line of vision. A part of Yvie’s heart sunk that day, realizing that she was, in another way, alone, once she saw that the tiny heart shape on Vanjie’s wrist was now formed in white, so pale it was mostly unnoticeable. 

“So, what’re you in for, pretty lady?”

Yvie jumped, the slightly slurred, giggly voice that had jolted her out of her thinking. “Jesus fucki-“ she halted, registering who was perched beside her on top of the counter. Swallowing, she restarted. “Hi, Scarlet.”

Twirling a piece of ginger colored hair around her slender finger, the girl let out a breathy giggle. “Not gonna lie,” she hiccuped, laughing shortly behind her hand, Yvie couldn’t help but notice the black inked heart around her wrist. “Didn’t expect you to be here,” hiccuping again, she continued, “tonight,” she finished, exhaling deeply. 

Yvie, trying to remain casual, shrugged. “Vanjie’s idea, forcing me to socialize more, I mean,” she explained, eyeing over Scarlet now that she was in such close proximity. A dainty gold choker accented with tiny little star and moon shaped charms, set around her neck. The freckles spotting over the milky skin of her exposed upper chest, the tiny birthmarks dipping down into the small amount of cleavage that had been exposed by Scarlet leaning closer to Yvie. “You keepin’ an eye on me?” She teased, not expecting Scarlett’s cheeks to pinken, making a mental notion to convince herself afterwards that it was probably just the heat inside Kameron’s kitchen. 

Scarlet let out a small groan, “Well duh,” she spoke, as if it had been something as apparent as knowing the days of the week. “I always keep an eye out for you, you’re the only non-idiot here,” she cheesed. Yvie felt a fluttering sensation moving around in her stomach, praying to herself that it was just nausea. “Besides, who else would I wanna look at,” she slurred, smiling toothily to the girl standing beside her. “You’re all femme and like, edgy but also have big dick energy and it’s superrrrrrr hot,” she exaggerated, clearly too drunk to notice the redness in Yviems cheeks. 

“So you’re into girls now?” Yvie questioned, hoping her tone came off jokingly despite the genuineness behind her question. There goes that whole, ‘I’ve stopped hoping again,’ thing. Scarlet made Yvie hope for lots of things, deep down. She hoped that one day they would have a relationship more intimate than chattering if they spotted one another in the lunchroom. She hoped they would be more than friendly smiles or Scarlet giving her a cute little wave at a football game while she was cheering and Yvie was on the sidelines, desperately trying to avoid looking at the redhead in that tiny little skirt. Yvie hating that she let herself hope for a girl like Scarlet. 

“I mean…” she lingered, and Yvie noticed the gears momentarily turning inside that little head of hers. She took a swift gulp from a red cup Yvie hadn’t even noticed she had in her hand before continuing. “I would hope so, since I’m a lesbian,” Scarlet spoke bluntly

Feeling like her eyeballs were at risk for slipping out of the socket in shock, Yvie was speechless. “W-Wait, you’re a-“

Scarlet giggled once more, sticking her tongue out playfully. “Yep! I’m a ginormous, ginger, homosexual!” She grinned, still giggling as she lowered her voice, whispering like as if the house wasn’t so loud the other party-goers couldn’t hear themselves breathe, let alone her talk of her lesbianism. “Don’t tell anyone though, I’m not like, out of the womb,” she informed, pointing at Yvie. 

Yvie couldn’t help but chuckle at how intoxicated Scarlet was, watching as the ginger girl pouted as she did such. “Do you mean out of the closet?”

She rolled her eyes, letting out a joking huff. “I feel very attacked right now,” she whined. “I’m wasted as a….as a….” she furrowed her brows for a moment, thinking into what she was trying to say. “I don’t know where i was goin’ with that but I’m really drunk,” Scarlet laughed, picking up her cup from the counter. 

The other girl frowned, feeling slightly concerned. “Hey, are you okay? You’ve kinda been drinking all night,” Yvie spoke softly, remembering how earlier in the evening Scarlet was downing shots with Big Silk of all people. It was only now, after she had brought it up herself, that Yvie realized how boozey she smelled, overwhelming her normal scent of Vanilla and Jasmine. She knew Scarlet partied sometimes, having seen it herself first hand, but she didn’t clock her as the type of girl to get black-out drunk. 

Scarlet shrugged, trying to come across as unbothered but failing, as Yvie could see the way her grin didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah, I’m all good. Just... downing my problems,” she spoke bluntly, fingering the small lip of her cup, with eyes downcast all of a sudden. 

“I know we aren’t super close but, if somethings going on you can tell me, Scarlet,” Yvie pushed, sensing the ginger’s energy was out of place. She looked…. small, almost. If Scarlet Envy was anything, it was grandiose, glamorous….not small. She seemed more slouched, more meek at the subject of talking about herself or her problems. 

She pushed a wave of red hair behind her shoulder, smiling lazily. “Seriously, I’m fine, Yves. Just got into an argument with my dad earlier, it’s all good, doll,” Scarlet reassured. 

Yvie couldn’t even allow her heart to burst at the usage of a pet name, it was too busy feeling the pain radiating off of Scarlet. She was an awful liar, add that to the list of things she had noticed about the cheerleader that her “best friends,” had never cared to. Things like how Scarlet loved any excuse to take colorful notes in class, or that she hated cherries because to her they tasted like cough syrup. She had never pegged Scarlet to be like her, the type of person who pushes away their feelings. “What’d he say? if you don’t mind me asking.”

Scarlet’s fingers now were fixated on repeatedly twisting the small opal stone ring on her pinkie finger over, and over, and over again. “I’m too dumb to have a soulmate, the universe would never force someone to deal with me for the rest of their life,” she mumbled, eyes focused to on anything but the girl standing in front of her. 

While, yes, she struggled in school, Scarlet wasn’t dumb by any means, especially not to Yvie. She had a passion for primarily english, having this gift for romanticizing any and every word in the English language. Calculus, World History, and Chemistry most certainly weren’t her strongest areas, but she always tried so hard to be better. Her strengths in life were the type of things that you can’t grade on a slip of blue paper every semester. Watching Scarlet be anything outside of charming, confident Scarlet was a sad thing for Yvie to see. She looked deflated, like saying it aloud had just somehow made it real. Her normal glow was visibly flickering, as she tried to blink away the tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Yvie started, feeling the mushy gushy gay word vomit spewing out of her mouth. “You are not dumb, do you hear me in that little ginger head of yours? You’re this-this ball of energy that’s always on at all times and always looking out for everyone, and you’re freaking great in English class, don’t forget that I was there when you killed those Shakespeareian sonnets. You’re always nice to everyone, even that bitch Silky, even if they aren’t nice to you. Scarlet you’re the sweetest, most talented girl I’ve ever met, and I’ll be damned if you think your dad-“

Scarlet interrupted Yvie by pulling her close, interlocking her arms around the back of Yvie’s neck as she initiated their lips colliding. All sticky Strawberry lip-gloss, and soft lips, Yvie leaned into the kiss, allowing her hands to rest on the small of Scarlet’s back. Feeling shell-shocked as she pulled away, Yvie allowed her forehead to rest against the other girl’s, letting out a content sigh. “Wow…….” she breathed, her heart thundering so strongly inside her chest she felt it in her entire body. 

She was quickly pulled out of her blissful state, panicking as she saw the beginning of fat tears slipping down Scarlet’s cheeks. “Wait what’s wrong? Oh my gosh, you’re drunk, I-I shouldn’t have come on to you like that. Jesus, please don’t be upset Scarlet, I’m so sorry,” Yvie rambled, feeling anxiety in her chest. She knew it was too good to be true, she didn’t even need to glance down at her wrist to know-

Scarlet shook her head, a soft smile playing at her rosy lips. Wiping at the happy tears staining her freckled face with the back of her palm, hand trembling as she did so, she spoke softly. “He was wrong, Yvie,” she whispered in disbelief, thumbing over the small, white heart on the inside of her wrist.


End file.
